Between passion and doubts
by ManonSnape
Summary: Quand Regina se trouve dans une situation qui échappe à son contrôle. Quand les sentiments deviennent plus forts que la raison. Au final la fin peut-elle être heureuse au milieu d'une malédiction ?
1. Introduction

_Ceci est ma toute première fiction sur le couple SwanQueen et ma toute première fiction en général. Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à part Regina mais chut), et bla bla bla ._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira, ce qui me motivera à écrire une suite. Je précise que j'utilise quelques éléments de la saison 3 de ce fait il risque d'y avoir de légers spoilers. _

_Enjoy ^^_

Je me demande parfois qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais eu une autre mère ? Si Daniel était encore vivant et à mes côtés ? Peut être que j'aurai été une personne totalement différente. Sûrement même...

Mais je dois accepter mon destin et vivre avec. Le plus dur est de faire face à l'image que me renvoie continuellement mon miroir et de voir la haine dans les yeux des habitants de Storybrooke. Pour eux je ne suis que l' « evil queen » ce qui est mérité, j'ai commis des actes effroyables je le sais. Le revers de la médaille est que malgré tout le pouvoir que j'ai pu acquérir avec ces choses horribles, dès que j'enlève le masque froid et cruelle qui me colle à la peau, je me sens terriblement seule. J'ai déjà goûté au bonheur, mais quand j'ai l'impression que je peux l'attraper et le faire rester avec moi il s'en va me laissant de plus en plus désemparée.

Malgré tout, si je pouvais revenir dans le passé et recommencer une nouvelle vie, je ne le ferai pas. Pourquoi ? La réponse est simple et consiste en un prénom : Henry. Il est mon fils, il est le seul à ne pas me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre mais à voir plus loin que cela. Bien sur avec lui aussi j'ai fait des erreurs et plusieurs fois j'ai failli le perdre, mais il me pardonne toujours. L'amour que je lui porte est plus fort que tout, pour lui je suis prête à tous les sacrifices du monde. Il est en quelque sorte la lumière qui me permet d'avancer dans le tunnel sombre qu'est devenue ma vie. Sans lui je serai sans aucun doute perdue dans les ténèbres.

Cependant et depuis peu, il existe une autre personne qui arrive à réveiller mon cœur de pierre. Pas autant qu'Henry certes et surtout pas de la même manière, mais je ne peux plus le nier. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, tout va de travers encore plus qu'avant, comme si cela était possible... Premièrement c'est une femme alors que je pensais n'être attirée que par les hommes, deuxièmement elle est à l'opposée de moi et en tout point, troisièmement c'est la mère biologique de mon fils. Oui vous avez sans doute deviné que c'est de Miss Swan que je parle.

A vrai dire tout le monde pense que l'on se déteste et il y a encore peu je le croyais aussi tant nos différents étaient énormes et nos sources de querelles inépuisables.

Mais évidemment, il a fallu, il y a quelques semaines de cela, qu'on mette nos forces de côté pour sauver Henry des griffes de Pan. Seulement à partir du moment où nous avons fait de la magie ensemble, je me suis sentie étrangement liée à elle. C'était comme si on se complétait parfaitement, telle deux âmes-sœurs. Or il est clair que nous sommes bien loin de l'être.

Toutefois depuis ce jour là toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers cette fouteuse de troubles. Plus je la détaille et plus je me mets à la trouver « adorable », ce qui est parfaitement niais. Ce que jadis n'était que haine et rancœur se transforme en passion incontrôlée. Petit à petit elle brise ma carapace et refait naître des sentiments que je pensais ne plus jamais connaître. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit même pas et que je sais que tout ceci ne mènera à rien...

Je suis tombée sous le charme d'Emma Swan oui moi Regina Mills, mais cela est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

(A suivre)


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey, voici le premier chapitre qui arrive assez rapidement. Je pense que le rythme des prochains ne sera pas si soutenu (entre le cours et les devoirs j'ai pas trop le temps). J'essayerai cependant de pas trop vous faire attendre. Puis avec les vacances de Noël qui vont arriver je vais pouvoir bien écrire._

_Je tenais à remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé un review, ça me fait franchement super plaisir et ça me motive beaucoup. J'espère seulement ne pas vous décevoir avec cette suite (j'ai la pression là ^^). Je ne veux pas aller trop vite dans la relation entre Emma & Regina et j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre trop « mou ». _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review que l'avis soit positif ou non, c'est ma première fiction et j'ai conscience qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite. Bref j'arrête ma tirade et je vous laisse au premier chapitre._

_Enjoy_

* * *

_« La solitude est un jardin où l'âme se dessèche, les fleurs qui y poussent n'ont pas de parfum ... »_

* * *

Depuis mon retour en ville il y a quelques semaines tout est resté identique, comme si je n'avais jamais quitté les lieux. Je savais pertinemment que je n'allais pas être accueilli comme une héroïne Mais ce retour à la normalité, voir que personne n'a l'air changé alors que moi je suis profondément bouleversée, c'est assez effrayant.

Cependant et comme à mon habitude, je ne montre rien. J'ai repris mon rôle de mairesse et je tache de m'y investir encore plus qu'avant, croupir sous les dossiers pourra peut être m'aider à ne plus me questionner. Or malgré tout mes efforts pour éviter le sujet « Emma », le soir quand je me retrouve seule dans mon grand lit entourée par le silence, je ne peux plus fuir et je dois faire face à mes angoisses. En effet, Henry ne vit toujours pas avec moi et reste chez les Charming, même si je fais tout mon possible pour le voir très souvent. La maison sans lui semble morte, seul sa présence apportait la vie et la joie et faisait de ce lieu un véritable foyer. Maintenant dans cette immense maison la solitude me ronge encore plus .

Je tente à présent de dormir, mais comme à chaque fois que mes paupières sont closes, le visage angélique de Miss Swan m'apparaît et semble si réel que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de garder les yeux ouverts. Alors je me tourne, me retourne, j'ai chaud et finalement froid. Trop de pensées se bousculent, trop de contractions me submergent, j'ai la sensation de devenir folle. Mon cerveau ne s'arrête jamais et je contrôle plus rien, je ne suis presque plus maître de mon corps.

Finalement au bout d'un moment je décide de me lever, comme les nuits précédentes et comme le je le ferai les nuits suivantes également. C'est devenu mon rituel depuis que le sommeil est lui aussi parti. Mes gestes se répètent, je regarde ma montre 1h30, je calcule le nombre d'heure qu'il reste avant que le jour se lève 5h30, je bois un grand verre d'eau et commence à feuilleter mon bouquin. Sauf que cette fois-ci même cela ne parvient pas à me calmer, cela fait cinq bonnes minutes que je relis la même phrase quand je décide alors de sortir prendre l'air, m'aérer l'esprit dans les rues de Storybrooke.

Après avoir enfilé une veste longue par dessus mon pyjama de soie bleu et mis des bottes, je passe enfin la porte. L'air glacial me fait le plus grand bien, en effet Décembre est arrivé depuis quelques jours et les températures le font sentir. Il est même tombé quelques flocons dans l'après-midi rendant la paysage qui s'offre à moi exceptionnel. Les étoiles parsemant le ciel se reflètent sur la neige d'un blanc encore immaculé la rendant par la même occasion lumineuse. J'ai déjà vu cela des milliers de fois pourtant ce soir je trouve ça encore plus beau.

Cependant mes membres commencent peu à peu à s'engourdir à cause du froid ambiant, je ne sens plus mes extrémités et mes dents claquent l'une contre l'autre. Pourtant je n'en tiens pas compte et je continue de marcher sans but précis. Je préfère encore souffrir physiquement que moralement, c'est moins douloureux et ça passera plus vite.

Au bout d'un certain moment, je ne saurai dire combien la notion du temps m'échappe, un bruit résonne dans la nuit interrompant le calme qui s'est installé. Ce doit être sûrement une voiture d'un des membres de ma ville, peut être que Leroy a encore trop bu et qu'il peine à rentrer chez lui. Au fond je m'en fiche et je ne prend pas la peine de me retourner pour voir si j'ai raison ou pas.

Cependant quand ce même bruit de moteur se rapproche et ralentit en arrivant vers moi, je n'ai plus d'autre choix que d'y faire face. Autant savoir qui ose m'importuner dans ma promenade. A vrai dire j'ai eu l'impression de vivre la scène au ralentit, quand je me suis retournée et que j'ai vu que c'était « elle » devant moi, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague. Le destin semble s'acharner et j'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits, je reste là plantée devant la voiture du Shérif Swan qui est confortablement installé dedans. On se dévisage mutuellement, puis elle s'arrête, baisse sa vitre et m'interpelle :

«** Regina, qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? Il est 2h30 !**

-**Merci Miss Swan, jusqu'à preuve du contraire je sais lire l'heure et de plus je ne crois pas avoir de compte à vous rendre **,m'énerve-je pour tenter de reprendre contenance, **d'ailleurs je me permet de vous retourner la question qu'est-ce-que vous fichez ici ?**

-J**e suis Shérif et de ce fait comme tous les mardis je fais ma garde de nuit. Et d'ailleurs en tant que tel j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi vous êtes dehors si tard**, insiste t'elle alors qu'elle plonge son regard azur dans le mien

-**Et bien je me promène, je ne pense pas qu'il y a une loi m'interdisant de le faire »**

Je sens ses yeux me sonder, elle cherche à savoir si je mens et elle doit même en être persuader, se demandant sans doute ce que je manigance encore. Pourtant elle ne renchérit pas et se contente de me poser une question :

«** Vous voulez que je vous ramène chez vous ?**

-**Pardon ?** M'exclamé-je surpris par cette proposition**, non c'est bon je peux très bien me débrouiller vous savez**, dis-je avec une attitude dédaigneuse

**-Je sais c'est juste que vous êtes à des kilomètres de chez vous et que vous êtes glacée ! **»

Devant mon regard intriguée, elle croit bon d'ajouter :

**« Vos lèvres Regina, elles sont violettes et vous tremblez ! »**

Je souffle fortement, elle a raison, je suis gelée et fatiguée. Je doute d'avoir la force nécessaire pour rentrer chez moi à pied. Foutue Swan. Je met alors ma fierté de côté, ouvre la portière et m'assoit sur le siège avant de marmonner :

« **C'est d'accord.** »

Le début du trajet se passe dans le silence le plus total. Je me contente de poser ma tête contre la vie et d'observer vaguement la route qui défile devant moi. J'essaye de ne pas faire attention à elle, d'oublier qu'elle ne se situe qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et que je peux sentir les effluves de son parfum à la vanille. Seulement pour ne pas me faciliter la tâche, elle décide d'engager la conversation rompant ainsi le silence qui a du être trop pesant :

« **Vous allez bien ?** me questionne t-elle alors que je peux distinguer une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix

-**Depuis quand vous vous préoccupez de moi ?** Rétorqué-je en la fusillant du regard. »

Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça, de faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour moi, de me donner une quelconque importance, de me faire croire que je pourrai compter rien qu'un peu à ses yeux, de me donner de l'espoir... Encore une fois elle préfère ne pas rentrer dans ma provocation et je l'entend seulement soupirer .

Après plusieurs minutes qui m'ont semblé des heures, elle me dépose enfin devant ma villa. Alors que je sors avec la ferme intention de ne rien dire et de claquer la portière, la culpabilité m'assaillit. Je n'ai pas à lui faire payer ma haine pour les sentiments que j'ai à son égard. Je me retourne alors et murmure :

« **Merci Emma **»

Elle m'offre un sourire sincère et ainsi je la trouve magnifique. J'aurai pu passer des heures à la contempler, mais il ne faut pas ce n'est pas bien. Alors je continue mon chemin jusqu'à rentrer chez moi tandis que j'entends sa voiture redémarré. Jamais encore elle n'avait été si gentille avec moi.

Finalement je monte me coucher et je m'endors rapidement. Mon rêve concerne celle que j'ai quitté il y a quelques minutes, elle m'obsède jusque dans mon sommeil. Je sais pas encore combien de temps cette situation pourra tenir avant que je craque complètement.

_[A suivre]_


	3. Chapter 2

_Je suis profondément désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris et pour cette suite qui n'arrive que tardivement. J'ai eu de gros soucis familiaux et j'ai mis cette histoire de côté momentanément ... Mais maintenant que ça va mieux je la reprend avec joie et inspiration. Je vous promets que les prochains chapitres ne mettront pas autant de temps à arriver. Je vous remercie aussi pour toutes ces adorables review qui me donnent encore plus envie de continuer ! Vous êtes géniaux ! ;)_

_Avant de la publier, je voudrai faire une mise au point sur le contexte que j'ai un peu changé pour qu'il corresponde à ce que je souhaite faire._

_Premièrement l'histoire se situe dans la saison 3 mais ne prend pas en compte le 3x11. On va dire que que c'est dans la saison 3 parce que la relation Regina/Emma n'est plus autant tendue qu'avant au contraire :p._

_Ensuite, Regina a repris son rôle de maire après son retour de Neverland parce que les habitants lui font un peu plus confiance on va dire (ben oui il faut bien un maire dans une ville même si elle est remplie de personnage de disney ^^)_

_Voilà je pense que c'est tout ^^_

_En espérant que cette suite en vous décevra pas !_

Ce qui doit arriver, arrive toujours... Après mon escapade nocturne de la veille, je me suis endormie rapidement et la nuit a été assez calme. Or, mon réveil n'est pas vraiment le même, alors que j'entends sa sonnerie retentir dans ma chambre pour me dire qu'il est l'heure, je me sens complètement épuisée comme si je venais de me battre. Je sais que j'ai du attraper froid, mais il faut quand même que je me lève pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail. Les habitants de StoryBrooke m'ont redonné leur confiance pour que je m'occupe à nouveau de la paperasse concernant la ville. Si on doit y vivre pour toujours, autant qu'elle ne vire pas à l'anarchie. Bien évidemment, je suis constamment contrôlée et je ne peux pas prendre de décisions sans l'avis de la ville. On va dire que je collabore surtout avec les Charming et que c'est ensemble que nous assurons la sécurité dans la ville. Mais je suis quand même heureuse, c'est un pas vers la rédemption, l'intégration et mon fils apprécie cela.

Je m'assois alors sur mon lit et j'appréhende le moment où je dois en sortir sentant que mes jambes ne vont sûrement pas supporter mon poids tant elles sont courbaturées. Cependant je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et je tente quand même de me relever, cependant à peine mes pieds touchent le sol de marbre que tout ce met à tourner autour de moi. Je sens mes jambes se dérober et j'arrive de justesse à me rattraper à ma commode. Plus de peur de que de mal. J'attends que cela se calme un peu et je continue le chemin jusque dans la salle de bain où je décide de contrôler ma température. 39,2°, cela ne fait que confirmer ce que je sais déjà, je suis malade et bien même.

Malheureusement le travail n'attend pas, surtout dans mes conditions. Je sais que si je ne vais pas au bureau, je vais être obligée de me justifier pour leur dire que non je ne prépare pas encore un mauvais coup. De plus, je n'ai pas envie d'accumuler du retard concernant divers dossiers. J'avale alors deux comprimés et commence à me préparer. Je jette alors un œil vers le miroir et l'image qu'il me renvoie est absolument affreuse. D'immenses cernes se sont installées sous mes yeux, mon visage est blafard et mes traits sont tirés. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 10 ans en une nuit et cela ne me plaît guère. Hors de question que je sorte comme ça, j'ai l'air trop... faible. Après une bonne demi-heure et malgré tous mes efforts, le résultat n'est pas terrible. J'ai toujours l'air fatiguée, on va dire que je suis passée du stade mort-vivant à celui d'une personne qui n'aurait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. C'est un progrès, infime certes...

Je quitte donc ma demeure et me rend à mon bureau. La journée commence et je suis seule, Blanche et David ont une histoire de troll à régler.

De la paperasse, encore de la paperasse, entre temps des appels d'habitants qui pensent que je peux tout régler avec de la magie.. Bande d'abrutis. Au plus les heures passent, au plus mon état et mon humeur se dégradent. Le pire c'est que j'ai oublié de prendre des cachets dans mon sac et que je suis condamnée à voir ma fièvre remonter. Au milieu de l'après-midi, je ne tiens plus, la fatigue est trop intense. Mes membres se mettent à trembler alors que meurs de chaud et que mes joues sont écarlates. Malgré ma volonté, je ne peux plus tenir et il faut absolument que je rentre chez moi m'allonger.

A peine sortie, j'ai de nouveau la tête qui tourne encore plus fort que dans la matinée. J'essaye de marcher, mais je ne vais pas droit. Je bouscule quelqu'un, je m'excuse, j'essaye d'atteindre ma voiture mais je n'arrive pas à la voir. J'entends que l'on m'appelle au loin sans que je puisse reconnaître la voix. Tout va alors au ralentit, mes oreilles bourdonnent, mes jambes fléchissent puis plus rien... Le trou noir.

Ce qui m'étonne c'est que je n'ai pas eu la sensation de m'écraser contre le sol avant de perdre conscience. Au bout de quelques minutes je pense, je commence à retrouver mes esprits et j'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Dans un premier temps je ne distingue que des formes et des couleurs, puis les contours se définissent et je m'aperçois que je suis allongée sur le sol. En levant les yeux, je vois également que ma tête se trouve dans les bras d'Emma qui est en train de me parler au vu de ses lèvres qui remuent mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre le sens de ses mots.

Je pense alors que je suis en train de rêver, que ce n'est pas possible qu'elle soit encore là. Pourtant au plus je reprend mes esprits, au plus je la vois et malheureusement elle ne disparaît pas. Je la fixe sans rien dire, me demandant dans quelle situation je me suis encore fourrée, tandis que je sens ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux. En temps normal, je lui aurai hurlé d'arrêter de suite si elle voulait encore avoir la chance de vivre. Mais là, je sens que j'ai besoin de ce contact humain, de sa tendresse. Le retour à la réalité sera dur, je devrai encore remettre ma carapace et me montrer insensible à elle. Alors autant profiter encore un peu et graver cet instant dans ma mémoire parce que je sais que je n'ai le droit qu'à quelques instants de bonheur, comme toujours.

Puis j'entends sa voix saccadée, me demandant si je peux lui serrer la main qu'elle me tient avec poigne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle semble si inquiète comme la nuit dernière. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle tient à moi, mais ce doit être une idée que je me fais.

« **Miss.. Sw... Swan** réussis-je à articuler

**-Mon dieu Regina, vous m'avez fait peur. Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous arrive ? Vous êtes brûlante, il faut absolument aller à l'hôpital et …**

**-Stop... cal..mez-vous.. c'est rien**, la coupé-je,** je veux juste .. juste rentrez chez moi**

-**Mais non...**

**-Pour une fois... je, je vous en prie... faites ce que je vous dis** »

Elle semble hésiter, et finalement s'exécute. Elle place son bras sur ma taille pour m'aider à me relever et à marcher. J'ai honte de moi, je dois être collante et surtout lourde, mais malgré cela elle ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse. Elle m'installe alors dans sa voiture, si on peut appeler cette chose ainsi, et entreprend de me ramener chez moi... Pour la deuxième fois en trop peu de temps. La trajet reste silencieux, je sens qu'elle me regarde de temps en temps mais sans oser me parler.

Arrivée devant mon entrée et contrairement à la veille, elle décide de ne pas me laisser et de m'emmener jusqu'à mon salon. Cette perspective est bien loin de m'enchanter et j'essaye en vain de me détacher de sa prise tout en lui annonçant froidement :

«** Je peux me débrouiller seule vous savez. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer.**

**-Arrêtez d'être toujours sur la défensive. Je veux juste vous aidez, vous ne tenez même pas droit**, déclare t-elle comme une évidence »

M'aider ? Moi ? Cela semble complètement absurde et pourtant c'est bien réel. Je prend alors un air faussement outré devant son répondant, mais je me laisse faire. C'est bien la seule qui me tient autant tête, avec Henry... Elle est toujours là au bon moment ou au mauvais cela dépend du point de vue que l'on adopte.

Après m'avoir assise sur le canapé, elle me tend un verre d'eau et un comprimé que j'avale sans rechigner.

«** Comment vous vous sentez ?**

**-Bien, cela ne se voit pas ?**

**-Vous êtes toujours aussi insupportable en tous cas. Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas voir un médecin ?**

**-Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ?** Demandé-je en éludant sa question

-**Je veille sur vous...** dit-elle en me souriant, devant mon visage surpris, elle ajoute,** je ne vois pas en quoi cela est si bizarre pour vous. Je pense qu'Henry n'aimerait pas que je laisse sa mère par terre dans la rue, à moitié mourante.**

**-Je ne suis pas à moitié mourante Swan, mais merci. »**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un brin de déception, que je tente de dissimuler. J'aurai aimé qu'elle ne fasse pas tout ça juste pour Henry mais par … envie ? Rien qu'en pensant à cela je me trouve stupide. Envie de quoi ? De me protéger ? Bien sur que non, il n'y a que Henry qui nous rapproche et rien d'autre. J'aurai pourtant du apprendre à ne plus espérer, mais non évidemment. Je vois qu'elle me scrute et je change alors brutalement de sujet :

«** En parlant de Henry comment va t'il ?**

**-Bien, il devrait d'ailleurs arriver d'un moment à l'autre..**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Ce matin quand je lui ai raconté vous avoir trouvé dans la nuit seule et pas franchement en forme, il a voulu absolument vous rendre visite. J'ai réussi à l'envoyer à l'école quand même, mais il a précisé que ce soir il passerait la nuit chez vous. C'est pour cela que j'étais près de votre bureau, je voulais vous avertir**

**-Vous auriez pu me téléphoner pourquoi passer ?**

**-Je …** elle détourne subitement le regard et je vois ses pommettes devenir rouges, **je n'y ai pas pensé.**

**-Pas pensé, c'est pourtant assez évident non ?**

Son attitude est plus qu'étrange et je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'obtenir une réponse, que la sonnerie retentit.

Ce doit être mon petit garçon. Le fait de savoir qu'il va venir passez la nuit chez moi car il s'inquiète de mon état me réjouie et me fait oublié Emma. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, jamais il ne m'a complètement abandonné et il a continué à me considérer comme sa mère. Je me précipite alors ouvrir la porte comme si toute la fatigue accumulée vient de disparaître. Comme quoi l'amour est le plus puissant des remèdes.

Il est là, devant moi avec son visage d'ange dont je connais les moindres détails. Sans que je m'y attende, il se jette contre moi et m'enlace de ses bras frêles :

**« Maman, tu m'a manqué ! Tu vas bien ? »**

Ses paroles pourtant si simples me font un bien fou. Je le serra alors comme si ma vie en dépend tandis que je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je le lâche avec regret et le rassure :

«** Henry, mon ange toi aussi tu m'as manquée ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais tout va bien ! Et toi alors ?**

-**Tu es sure hein ? Parce qu'Emma m'a dit que...** »

Il s'interrompt dans sa phrase et fixe un point derrière moi. Quand je me retourne, je constate qu'il a vu Emma. Celle-ci d'ailleurs nous regarde tendrement et je sens un frisson parcourir mon échine tandis que je me concentre à nouveau sur Henry.

«** Mam, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?**

**-Ta mère a fait un malaise en sortant de la mairie. Et comme elle ne voulait pas voir un docteur, je l'ai ramené chez elle.**

**-Oh trop bien,** il ajoute précipitamment en me regardant,** enfin non pas pour le malaise il faut que tu te reposes et si demain ça va pas mieux promets moi d'aller voir un docteur !**

**-Promis, mais alors c'est quoi qui est trop bien ?** dis-je en souriant

**-Que pour une fois je vous ai toutes les deux réunies! Ça vous dit de regarder un film tous les trois ? Tu sais maman comme quand j'étais malade petit ! Svp svp** »

Emma et moi nous nous lançons un regard amusé. Devant tant d'enthousiasme, on sait pertinemment que ni l'une ni l'autre n'aura la force de lui refuser cela. J'accepte alors et je vois ses yeux qui s'illuminent tandis que nous nous installons tous les trois sur le canapé. J'enlève mes talons, prend un plaid et m'installe à gauche, tandis que la blonde se met à droite et notre fils au milieu. Je lui demande alors en lui caressant les cheveux :

« **Tu choisis le film ?**

**-Oui, j'ai déjà tout prévu ! Je veux voir « Le secret de Brokeback Mountain » !**

Il me tend le dvd et je ne trouve rien à redire. En fait, je ne sais même pas de quoi parle le film. Il commence alors , j'éteins la lumière et encercle Henry qui pose sa tête contre mon buste.

Plus les minutes passent, plus le film avance et plus je le maudis de l'avoir choisi. L'histoire de deux hommes homosexuels ayant peur d'affronter le regard des gens et de ce fait cache leur amour. J'ai l'impression que cela fait tristement écho à ma vie bien que je ne suis pas avec la jolie blonde. La peur d'être rejeté, préférer tout nier, se cacher, gâcher sa vie, la passer à faire semblant. Trop de points communs, j'étouffe. Ma gorge me serre et je lutte pour rester le plus stoïque possible. Quand sans le vouloir, ma main effleure le bras de Miss Swan, je sursaute et la regarde les yeux écarquillés. Les siens sont baignés de larmes et notre échange visuel se prolonge.

Je suis persuadée que Henry n'a pas choisi ce film par hasard et qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il en a peut être déjà même parlé à Emma et cela m'effraie encore plus. Je ne peux plus supporter son regard sur moi, ni cet abominable film. J'ai envie de me défouler, d'utiliser la magie. Je veux que les gens souffrent comme moi je peux souffrir.

Je me lève alors précipitamment pour aller dans la cuisine. Il faut que je me calme avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrai regretter. Je m'appuie alors sur le lavabo et asperge mon visage d'eau tandis que je sens la magie émaner de mon corps sans que je puisse la contrôler. Je suis épuisée de passer ma vie à faire semblant, à toujours me cacher derrière un masque par peur de souffrir encore plus.

Perdue dans mes pensées, c'est la main du Shériff posée sur mon épaule qui me fait revenir à la réalité. Et alors que je me retourne pour lui faire face, nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

**« Regina... dites moi ce que vous avez... réellement... »** me demande t-elle d'une voix douce alors que mon cerveau ne semble plus vouloir fonctionner correctement.


	4. Chapter 3

**Le chapitre 3 est en ligne, cette fois comme promis il est arrivé beaucoup plus rapidement ^^. Cependant cette semaine s'annonce très chargée pour moi et je pense que je n'aurai pas le temps de poster le chapitre 4 avant la semaine prochaine.**

**Je tenais une nouvelle fois à vous remercier pour vos reviews, quand je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration je les relis pour me motiver. C'est vraiment la première fois que je publie une histoire et ça me touche qu'elle vous plaise !**

**Je vous laisse à la découverte de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous satisfera (et que vous allez pas me tuer XD)**

Je la regarde, je dirai même que je la dévisage. Elle est là à quelques centimètres de moi en train de me fixer de ses yeux émeraudes. Il faut que je fuis, que je m'éloigne d'elle au plus vite mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens comme envoûtée par son visage, par ses lèvres et je ne contrôle strictement plus rien.

Je vois ma main se lever, comme si elle ne m'appartenait pas, et se poser sur la joue de Miss Swan. J'en profite alors pour remettre une de ses boucles dorés derrière son oreille, tout en gardant le contact visuel. Elle ne me dit rien, rien qui pourrait me persuader qu'elle veut que je continue ou que je m'arrête. Elle semble tétanisée et je me rend enfin compte que je suis en train de lui caresser le visage et qu'elle doit me prendre pour une folle et être complètement effrayée. Alors, j'arrive à revenir à la réalité et je retire ma main brisant au passage et ce doux contact et ma joie. J'ai tellement honte de moi, de mon comportement à son égard, pourquoi me suis-je laissée emporter ainsi ?

Je m'éloigne quelque peu d'elle et entreprend de partir rejoindre Henry. Cependant je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas que je sens ses doigts glisser le long de mon bras pour attraper ma main et l'entrelacer à la sienne. Je l'interroge du regard, plus que surprise par cette initiative, mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse si ce n'est un magnifique sourire posé sur son doux visage. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez adorable...

Mon cœur s'emballe comme jamais encore, malgré le fait que je n'arrive pas à comprendre son geste, ni pourquoi elle m'a retenue. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle aussi … Non j'essaye de me persuader que tout ceci n'est qu'un énorme malentendu. Et pourtant les faits sont là et son geste n'a rien d'amical. Il n'y aucune explication rationnelle si ce n'est celle que je ne veux m'avouer. Je ne vois plus qu'un seul moyen très risqué qui pourrait m'ôter tout doute.

Alors et nos mains toujours entrelacées, je m'approche doucement d'elle, réduisant chaque seconde l'espace qui séparent encore nos lèvres. Je m'attend à ce qu'elle me repousse, mais rien ne se passe et je continue mon avancée. Nos souffles commencent à se mélanger et ses effluves de parfum embaume mes narines me faisant perdre le peu de raison qu'il me restait. Je plonge tête baissée dans l'abîme de l'amour sans me soucier de ce que cela va engendrer, je n'ai plus peur. Ma main se pose sur son cou tandis que la sienne trouve sa place au niveau de mon dos, c'est la première fois et pourtant cela semble si naturel. Nos lèvres se cherchent encore un instant et enfin comme la plus tendre des caresses, elles commencent à se frôler...

**« Mamans ! Je vous attend pour le film ! »**

La voix de notre petit garçon, me donne la sensation d'une douche dès plus glacées ! Je l'entend venir vers nous et je m'éloigne brutalement du Shériff la repoussant quelque peu et dénouant nos mains. Sans son contact, je me sens à nouveau vide et j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de mon être. C'est affreux, ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans les films et malgré tout mon amour à son égard, je maudis Henry de nous avoir ainsi interrompu.

**« Maman ! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?** Nous demande t-il en rentrant à son tour dans la cuisine

**-Rien … Rien du tout. J'avais simplement chaud et je suis venue me rafraîchir tandis qu'Emma me euh … me disait qu'elle devait y aller. N'est-ce-pas Miss ?** Dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas le droit de rester une seconde de plus ici.

-**Hein ? Je … Pardon vous disiez ?** Bafouille t-elle, en revenant peu à peu sur terre

**-Que vous partiez ! Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle, bon sang Swan !**

**-Oui oui ça va !** Elle se tourne vers Henry et ajoute : **Écoute gamin, je dois partir on m'a … appelé pour le travail et euh tu sais ça n'attend pas ce genre de chose. Alors bon ben j'y vais. On se voit demain !**

**-Vous êtes sures que ça va ?**

**-Oui évidemment. A demain, passez une bonne soirée** »

Je la regarde partir, un pincement au cœur et quand la porte claque je respire bruyamment. D'un côté je suis soulagée que Henry n'ait rien vu et de l'autre j'ai un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche. Je touche mes lèvres qui ont effleuré les siennes et je souris bêtement ce que ne tarde pas à remarquer Henry.

Je passe le reste de ma soirée plongée dans mes questions vaines et essayant d'éluder celle de mon garçon. Il ne cesse de me demander si j'apprécie Emma, si le film m'a plu ou bien encore si je veux la voir plus souvent. Derrière son visage d'ange, une lueur malicieuse scintille et je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se mêle de ça. Après tout comment répondre à ses demandes quand je ne peux déjà pas répondre aux miennes ? Finalement le sujet Emma s'en va et je passe une soirée dés plus agréables. J'aimerai tellement qu'il revienne vivre chez moi, comme avant. J'ai été si souvent seule et je me suis sentie si souvent abandonnée que je n'arrive plus à supporter ma solitude .

**« Tu sais Henry, **dis-je en le bordant dans son lit**, tu peux venir ici plus souvent. C'est toujours chez toi...**

**-Je sais mais c'est chez moi aussi chez Emma**

-**Oui évidemment mon ange, je ne te demande pas de quitter Emma juste... de venir plus.. Enfin je ne te force en rien, fais comme tu le sens d'accord ?** Déclaré-je la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

**-Tu sais ce qui serait génial ? Que vous habitiez ensemble ou alors que vous fassiez une garde partagée !**

-**On ne peut pas habiter ensemble Henry, chacune à sa vie respective. Mais par contre l'idée de la garde partagée me plaît bien, j'en parlerai à Emma. Allez bonne nuit il se fait tard, je t'aime. Fais de beaux rêves !**

**-Bonne nuit... Je t'aime aussi** »

Le lendemain après avoir déposé Henry à l'école, je décide d'aller prendre un café chez Granny's. Bien que peu de personnes habituées à l'endroit m'apprécie, je n'en ai que faire, j'ai besoin de me distraire. En mal ou en bien peu importe pourvu que Swan sorte de ma tête ! J'ai passé toute la nuit à rêver d'elle et ce n'était pas vraiment des rêves d'enfants.

Arrivée devant, je respire un grand coup et passe la porte d'entrée, la démarche toujours assurée et le regard peu chaleureux signe qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on me dérange. A peine ai-je mis un pied à l'intérieur, que je tombe sur Emma attablée et tout sourire avec Neal.

Je reste figée sur place, j'ai l'impression que ma mâchoire se décroche et que mes yeux sont si ronds que je ressemble à un hibou . Mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que sa présence me dérange. De ce fait je m'assois à ma place attitré tout en continuant à les fixer. Je crois qu'ils ne m'ont pas encore remarqué, ils sont trop occupés à se lancer des regards débordant de sentiments plus mielleux les uns que les autres.

Je repense alors à hier soir, quand nos lèvres étaient prêtes à se rejoindre, au moment où nous avions laissé nos barrières tombées pour laisser libre place à nos pulsions, où le temps ne semblait plus exister et qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. J'avais retrouvé l'espoir qu'elle me donnerait peut être une chance, qu'elle me considérait comme une personne importante, que rien n'était perdue bien au contraire. Et aujourd'hui je réalise que tout n'était qu'illusions. Comment aurait-elle pu voir autre chose que la noirceur de mon âme ? Je me demande même s'il y a autre chose à voir en moi après tout.

Ruby vient me voir, me détournant quelques peu de mes pensée, je commande alors un café bien serré. Une fois qu'elle me l'apporte, je le remue sans la lâcher des yeux. Au fond elle a raison de rester avec Neal, j'aurai sans doute fait la même chose à sa place. Il lui apportera plus de choses que je ne pourrai jamais le faire. Il lui donnera une famille réunie, de la joie, de la douceur, son « happy-ending ». Alors que tout ce que moi je peux lui promettre ce sont des problèmes et pour compagne une femme détruite par des années de haine et de vengeance.

Seulement quand je la vois ainsi, une question revient sans cesse : pourquoi m'avoir retenue, pourquoi avoir entrelacé nos mains si finalement elle l'aime et que je ne représente rien ? J'essaye de me calmer, de me faire une raison tandis mon cœur n'a jamais été aussi lourd à porter. Cependant malgré ma volonté, la jalousie se répand dans mes veines et à l'instant où j'entends son rire cristallin s'échapper de ses lèvres rosés c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

La haine revient peu à peu me consumer. J'oublie ma promesse faite à Henry de ne pas utiliser la magie, j'oublie tout et je ne vois qu'eux. Je décide alors d'un léger mouvement de main, exécuté parfaitement, de faire que l'assiette encore fumante ce très cher Neal se renverse intégralement sur son tee-shirt. Quel dommage, un si beau haut, j'aurai presque de la peine. Presque.

Quand je vois ses yeux ébahis et ses traits se déformer à cause de douleur engendrée par la brûlure, un rictus satisfait fend mon visage, je laisse même échapper un léger rire diabolique. Or mon état d'allégresse disparaît subitement quand je m'aperçois que Miss Swan contrairement à son abruti de copain, a compris que tout cela était mon œuvre.

Tandis que Neal se fait soigner, je préfère m'éclipser rapidement avant de devoir me confronter à la blonde. C'est lâche je sais, mais après tout l'amour rend faible.

A quelques pas de ma voiture je me pense sortie d'affaire, malheureusement pour moi une voix si familière hurle mon prénom, je ne prend même pas la peine de me tourner, qu'elle empoigne déjà mon bras et me force à lui faire face :

« **Regina, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Neal ne vous a strictement rien fait et vous auriez pu le blesser encore plus !** crie t'elle

**-Lâchez-moi, je ne pense pas vous avoir donner l'autorisation de me toucher. De plus cette « personne » a eu simplement ce qu'elle méritait. Et encore estimez-vous heureuse que j'ai eu la gentillesse de simplement lui renverser une assiette et non de l'avoir envoyé à l'hôpital !**

**-Ah oui ?! Mérité pourquoi ?! Dites le fond de votre pensée pour une fois !**

**-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Swan ! J'ai horreur d'être prise pour une imbécile et je pense que vous l'avez déjà suffisamment fait.**

**-Je ne vous ai jamais pr...**

**-Vous avez la mémoire vraiment courte alors ! Hier soir ne vous rappelle rien ? En tous cas si votre pari était de me rabaisser, de me considérer comme une moins que rien vous avez parfaitement réussi ! Allez donc récupérer votre lot !**

**-Tu... tu... n'as pas le droit de me dire ça**, déclare t-elle d'une voix brisée alors que son tutoiement soudain me surprend,** ja... jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme une moins que rien... jamais ! Comment peux-tu me penser cela ? Ce n'est pas moi hier soir qui t'aie mis à la porte alors qu'on...**

**-Fermez là Swan ! Vous vous enfoncez misérablement.**

Je prononce ces dernières paroles avec un air de dégoût. Elle a l'audace de me rejeter la faute, de me faire passer pour la vilaine. Mais ce n'est pas moi la vilaine ici, pas cette fois en tous cas ! Je ne veux plus attendre une seule de ces inepties. Je rentre alors dans ma Mercedes en faisant claquer violemment la porte, les battements excessifs de mon cœur résonnent dans mes tempes et je sers le volant avec une telle hargne que j'ai l'impression qu'il va se briser.

Avant de démarrer, je jette un coup d'œil vers celle qui me hante et je distingue une larme couler le long de sa joue. Mon ventre se contracte si violemment devant ce spectacle que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Ma colère retombe aussitôt réalisant que j'y suis allée fort et que je ne lui ai même pas laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Trop aveuglée par ma jalousie. J'ai envie de sortir, de m'excuser et de la prendre dans mes bras. Je lui ai fait du mal et je m'en veux tellement. La méchante reine a une fois de plus pris le dessus sur Regina. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Ruby se précipite à ses côtés et la force à retourner à l'intérieur tout en me lançant une regard hargneux. Je préfère alors partir, de toute manière on ne me laissera pas approcher la jolie blonde.

Je me mets à rouler, aussi vite que possible et sans but précis. Je repense aux larmes d'Emma tandis que les miennes coulent à ce moment précis à flot, au fait qu'elle m'ait dit que jamais elle ne m'a considéré comme une moins que rien, à notre presque baiser. Mais je revois aussi nos innombrables disputes, son sourire rayonnant qu'elle adressait au père d'Henry, la façon dont je l'ai traité. Il y a tellement de paradoxe entre nous et j'en suis moi même un. Je me livre sans cesse un combat intérieur entre raison et sentiments.

Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution au problème et la personne qui pourra me la donner c'est Gold. Je prend la direction de sa boutique, les yeux rougis par les larmes et le cœur serrer car ce que je m'apprête à faire est sans retour. Je n'essaye même pas de cacher mon désarroi quand j'entre dans sa boutique :

« **Gold, j'ai besoin de vous et c'est urgent.**

**-Bonjour Regina, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, je vous écoute ?**

**-J'ai besoin d'une potion interdite …**

**-Mmmh je vois et laquelle très chère ?**

**-Celle qui permet de rendre son cœur encore plus froid que du marbre et qui empêche la formation de tout sentiments.**

**-Notre Regina serait-elle amoureuse ?**

**-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Gold, passez moi la potion et donnez moi votre prix c'est tout ce que je vous demande.**

**-Vous savez très bien que cette potion est sans retour une fois que on l'a ingéré. L'amour qu'il soit maternel, fraternel ou amoureux est ce qu'il y a de plus beau en ce monde, vous ne voulez tout de même pas devenir un monstre sans cœur ?**

**-Je … Je suis déjà un monstre Gold.**

**-Si vous l'étiez réellement vous ne me demanderiez pas cela.**

**-Donnez la moi ou de toute façon je la fabriquerai toute seule !**

**-Vous êtes sure de vous ?**

**-Oui...**

**-Alors c'est d'accord,** conclut-il en me tendant la fiole blanche que j'attrape fébrilement.

**-Quel est votre prix ?**

**-Rien, je pense qu'en l'avalant vous allez déjà payer le prix fort. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter. Mais Regina, vous ne méritez pas le triste sort que cette potion vous réserve. Que direz Henry s'il découvrait cela ?**

Les larmes remontent devant ses mots et je me précipite pour sortir de cet endroit. Je ne veux pas que l'on me fasse douter. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et pourquoi je le fais. Après cela ma vie et surtout celle d'Emma sera beaucoup plus tranquille. Elle pourra vivre heureuse avec Henry et Neal et devenir une vrai famille sans que je ne leur barre la route. Ils le méritent contrairement à moi.

Arrivée dans ma demeure, je m'installe dans ma cuisine, la fiole en face de moi. J'ai peur et plus les minutes passent plus j'hésite. Après cela, je ne ressentirai plus jamais rien, ni pour Emma ni pour Henry ni pour quiconque. Mon cœur deviendra de la glace que personne ne pourra briser. J'ouvre la fiole, les doigts tremblants et une odeur horriblement acide s'en dégage. Pire que n'importe quel poison que j'ai pu concocter. Je regarde pour la dernière fois une photo de mon fils et moi car je sais que je ne partagerai plus rien avec lui. Un sanglot serre ma gorge alors que je porte le liquide blanc à mes lèvres. La bouche entrouverte, je m'apprête à déverser le breuvage quand j'entends la sonnette de mon entrée résonner.

Je pose brutalement le flacon, maudissant la personne qui ose venir à cet instant. Quand j'ouvre il n'y a rien, personne n'est là. Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas des hallucinations, quand je vois une enveloppe rouge posée sur mon tapis. Mon nom y est marqué dessus... Je l'ouvre alors délicatement et dedans d'une écriture ronde et soignée y est écrit :

« _Chère Regina,_

_Je n'ai pas oser vous déranger encore une fois. De plus je sais qu'avec notre récente altercation vous ne voulez sûrement pas me voir alors je préfère vous écrire. Je tenais à m'excuse pour ce matin et je voulais simplement vous demander si vous accepteriez de fêter Noël avec Henry et moi jeudi ? Juste tous les trois, je sais que ça lui ferait énormément plaisir... Et à moi aussi._

_En espérant que la réponse soit positive._

_Emma.S »_

Je la relis plusieurs fois pour m'imprégner de ses mots, pour être sure de ne pas rêver. Je suis si soulagée, j'ai l'impression que c'est un signe du destin pour ne pas que je fasse ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Je me précipite alors vers la cuisine pour jeter cette potion, je n'en ai pas besoin. Même si je n'aurai peut être jamais l'amour d'Emma, il est hors de question que je perde celui de Henry. Gold avait raison, c'est un sentiment bien trop précieux.

C'est le cœur plus léger, que je pars m'installer dans mon bureau en prenant ma plus belle plume pour répondre à la blonde avec grand soin.

_« Emma,_

_Si la perspective de passer une soirée en ma compagnie ne vous effraie pas, j'accepte volontiers votre invitation. Toutefois, je comprendrai aisément votre envie de rester plutôt au près de votre famille en ce jour de fête._

_Si cette soirée venait à se confirmer, je serai ravie que vous veniez la passer chez moi._

_Cordialement,_

_Regina Mills. »_


End file.
